


Cabin in the Woods + Cuddling

by SpecialHell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cabin Fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Cabin in the woods + cuddling for Twitter user moonythejedi
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Twitter Prompt Meme Jan 2021





	Cabin in the Woods + Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Cabin in the woods + cuddling for Twitter user moonythejedi

"When you said you had a cabin, this wasn't what I pictured," Bucky panted as they arrived at their destination. "Especially when you mentioned building it yourself."

"What were you expecting?" Steve asked with a grin as he opened the door to his two storey wooden hideaway.

"Something out of Evil Dead," Bucky squeezed past Steve at the door, pressing closer than necessary. "You do good work."

Steve closed the door; shutting out the cold of the late evening, and pulled Bucky close. 

"Why don't I put on a pot of tea and you can get comfortable on the sofa." 

"Mmm," Bucky ran a hand over Steve's beard and smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Stars twinkled outside the cabin as Bucky curled up on Steve's lap - tea long forgotten as they cuddled together and fell asleep.


End file.
